Version History
Below are major patches with an official changelog. They are ordered from the newest to the oldest patches. Early Access Version 1.0 Patch 1.0.8 Date: 7th September 2019 Hometown - Chapter 1 * New Content ** A new cutscene has been added when you first Continue. * Bug Fixes ** Lore can no longer slide through tentacles and become permanently stuck. ** Crunchy dog noise is now louder. ** Baron now has emotions in your dreams. ** Insider Baseball can now be obtained right after combat ends. The Tower - Chapter 2 * New Content ** A new secret environment was added to The Tower. ** A new secret character was added to The Tower. ** Choices in The Tower now carry on with you. ** The Artifact is now more aggressive here. ** Sounds have been implemented for the Terminated sequence. ** Floor 0 can now be accessed under different circumstances. ** Curiosity and Fear now accumulate in The Tower. * Bug Fixes ** The artifact text in the void can no longer be skipped. ** You can now skip text on the Floor 0 records computer. ** The first memory sequence is no longer a black screen. ** Lore now turns to face OScar during the Terminated sequence ending. ** Boss transitions are now faster. Animus - Chapter 3 * New Content ** A pocket watch has been implemented to better tell the time. ** A new secret environment was added to Animus. ** Ramul's storyline starter has been implemented. ** You can now strike fear into the hearts of trees. ** Time is now frozen in Animus when you first enter it. ** Trees now have a ton of randomizations. ** Lighting now fades based on the time of day and other lightsources in various locations. * Bug Fixes ** Curiousity in Animus no longer counts for The Tower. Jotunheim - Chapter 4 * Bug Fixes ** Muspelheim can now be accessed under different circumstances. Global * New Content ** A phone in your bedroom can now be used. ** A new achievement was added. ** Full Controller support has now been implemented. *** You can plug/unplug controllers at will even during combat. *** Let me know if anything goes wrong here. It's super new tech for us. * Localization ** A lot of new content was added here and there so some things may be missing. ** ESMX translation has been released. *** Please let us know if you find any missing translation sections or issues of any kind. * OST ** A new song was added to the OST. * Bug Fixes ** Collision calculations have been reduced significantly to improve performance. *** This was a massive change and should help improve performance for a lot of people. ** Missing dialog will now revert to English when possible. ** Rotating text now takes longer before it starts spinning. ** Rotating text from a space no longer causes letters to hang when they should be floating. Upcoming * Language ** JP is now planned. * New Content ** Animus (Chapter 3) is being actively developed. *** All of the environment art is finished. *** All of the character sprites and animations are finished. *** All of the environments are built and functional. Patch 1.0.7b - Animus Exploration Date: 20th January 2019 The Tower - Chapter 2 * Storyline ** A number of interactions were changed to be more in line with characters true motives. * Quality of Life ** PPP's cutscene is now straightforward and less confusing. Animus - Chapter 3 * New Content ** The base environments in Animus are now open for exploration. ** None of the dialog or interactions in this section work beyond the save point. ** You may leave this area by walking into the trunk of the Clock Tree. ** There are day/night cycles in Animus and it takes 24 minutes for a full day. ** The intention is to build a number of timed events to make Animus a working village where everyone does their part. * Bugs ** Retrieving the AESTHETIC twice is no longer possible and no longer softlocks the game. ** You can now enter the Vapor Cave multiple times. Global * Achievements ** A number of secret achievements were added to the game. ** None of these achievements force path altering actions in any way. ** These were released earlier to test and are just now being put in the patch notes. * Wallpapers ** There is now a Wallpapers folder in your game installation folder. ** A bunch of 1080p wallpapers can be found in there. Have fun! ** File Location: \steamapps\common\Heartbound\Wallpapers * OST ** A ton of new songs have been added to the OST. * Bugs ** Fixed some bad calculations when pushing objects. ** Audio no longer pops when you finish pushing objects. ** Lore will now be pushed out of objects if he somehow is pushed into them. ** Achievements can now be obtained even if your steam overlay is disabled. ** Steam screenshots can now only be taken if your steam overlay is enabled. * Credits ** More backer names were added to the credits. Upcoming * Language ** ESMX is still being worked on. ** JP is now planned. * New Content ** Existing Worlds *** A phone in your bedroom needs to be interactive. *** A book in your bedroom needs to be interactive. ** Animus (Chapter 3) is being actively developed. *** All of the environment art is finished. *** All of the character sprites and animations are finished. *** All of the environments are built and functional. Undocumented Patch Date: 15th January 2019 Global * Achievements ** Added 17 Achievements to the game. Patch 1.0.6c - Russian Language Fixes Date: 14th January 2019 The Tower - Chapter 2 * New Content ** OScar now stops you if you try to leave the cafeteria without talking to him. * Language ** Major fixes were implemented for the Russian language launch. Global * Language ** Missing lines will now default to English instead of being blank. * Credits ** Adrien Bernardinis was added for his work on the French translation. Upcoming * Language ** ESMX is still being worked on. ** JP is now planned. * New Content ** Existing Worlds *** A phone in your bedroom needs to be interactive. *** A book in your bedroom needs to be interactive. ** Animus (Chapter 3) is being actively developed. *** All of the environment art is finished. *** All of the character sprites and animations are finished. *** All of the environments are built and functional. Patch 1.0.6b - New Content, Mac, and Russian! Date: 13th January 2019 Hometown - Chapter 1 * New Content ** Gizmo now has talking animations. * Quality of Life ** Symbols will no longer randomize when using a controller on the memory mini-game in the Barghest fight after doing a bunch of mean things. ** Beating the Barghest now saves the game. The Tower - Chapter 2 * New Content ** A door now unlocks under specific circumstances revealing something dark and hidden. ** Trapper now has a gym buddy. * Bugs ** A flying mushroom now makes noise. ** The save tome on Floor 2 of The Tower can now be opened from the right side. ** You can no longer move while a squishy bird teleports away. Animus - Chapter 3 * Bugs ** It's now afternoon in Animus instead of morning. Global * Platforms ** Mac support has been released! ** Please let us know if anything goes wrong. * Language ** Russian has been released! ** Please report any translation issues to us! * Quality of Life ** Rotating text now takes longer before it starts rotating. ** Button ping sounds have increased in volume. * ARG ** Good luck ** I'm sorry... but not really. * Credits ** More backer names have been added to the credits. ** JP Baas has been added to the credits for his work on the storm sounds in Hometown. Upcoming * Language ** ESMX is still being worked on. ** JP is now planned. * New Content ** Existing Worlds *** A phone in your bedroom needs to be interactive. *** A book in your bedroom needs to be interactive. ** Animus (Chapter 3) is being actively developed. *** All of the environment art is finished. *** All of the character sprites and animations are finished. *** All of the environments are built and functional. Patch 1.0.5d - The Tower changes and Language Fixes Date: 1st January 2019 The Tower * Quality of Life ** Floor 2 now clearly explains what to do with your change. ** Floor 2 now clearly explains where not to whistle. * Reworks ** Darkworld 103 is no longer a shadow maze. *** This was super boring before. Thank you for the feedback! * Bugs ** Fixed a cutscene skip in Darkworld 103. ** Fixed numerous translation issues with FR. ** Fixed numerous translation issues with PTBR. Global * Bugs ** Beating the boss of The Tower and then closing the game before finishing the next world section no longer traps you in The Tower Floor 2 forever. * Music ** Two new songs were added to the OST. ** These songs are not planned to be in the game and can only be found on the OST. * ARG ** RING RING Upcoming * Language ** ESMX is still being worked on. ** RU is still being worked on. ** JP is now planned. * New Content ** Existing Worlds *** A phone in your bedroom needs to be interactive. *** A book in your bedroom needs to be interactive. ** Tower Floor 0 is being actively developed. *** Environments are almost finished so this should be done soon. ** Animus (Chapter 3) is being actively developed. *** All of the environment art is finished. *** All of the character sprites and animations are finished. *** All of the environments are built and functional. *** Starting on 1/7/2019 we will be working on this chapter live on Twitch. Patch 1.0.4c - French Language Launch! Date: 29th December 2018 The Tower * Quality of Life ** Cheating at puzzles now has different consequences. * Bugs ** A joke in a closet was changed. ** A blank textbox near Paul was fixed. ** Whistler's hat lost its green dots. ** OScar now always has a face in the cafeteria. ** All of the tiles to the Mailshroom now spawn. Global * Language ** FR translation has been released! * Game Files ** Heartbound is no longer a single file EXE. Upcoming * Language ** ESMX is still being worked on. ** RU is still being worked on. ** JP is now planned. * New Content ** Tower Floor 0 is being actively developed. Patch 1.0.3b - New Cutscenes and Bug Fixes Date: 27th December 2018 The Tower * Quality of Life ** Phish now tells you how many ducks he's missing. * Bugs ** You can no longer get stuck in the lunch rush door. Oops. ** OScar no longer gives duplicate directions when you finish all your jobs. ** You can no longer side-eye talk to objects on desks in The Tower. ** Terminating at the same time you're terminated no longer terminates the game. ** G8r has lost the green dots plaguing his face. ** OScar will no longer double his music just before termination. * New Content ** Joe isn't finished chatting with you. ** Baron has some words for you. Global * Storyline Changes ** The fires of Muspelheim now burn under different circumstances. * Steam ** The Steam overlay now works. (Shift + Tab) ** You can take screenshots using your preferred steam key. (F12) ** The Heartbound OST is now in its own folder in your installation folder. ** The Heartbound OST now shows up in Library Music. ** The Heartbound OST now has album art. * Bugs ** A crash during the first portal cutscene that was implemented in this build was fixed. Upcoming * Language ** FRFR translation will be released next. ** ESMX is still being worked on. ** RU is still being worked on. * New Content ** Tower Floor 0 will start active development on 12/27/2018. Patch 1.0.2 - Bugs and Employee Satisfaction Date: 26th December 2018 The Tower * Quality of Life ** OScar will now direct you to your next job if you speak to him again. *** It's in his programming and he probably enjoys it. ** Whiteboards now assign Newhires to a cubicle. Lucky you! ** A handbag is now always at the lost and found. Pick it up if it's yours! * Bugs ** A noise complaint has been filed against the local ducks for whooping too loudly. ** Sticky notes have lost their ability to phase into noses. Animus * Bugs ** The camera will no longer get stuck in the trees in Animus if you go there multiple times. *** No trees were harmed in the fixing of this bug. Global ''' * '''Text ** Words should no longer fly out of their assigned boxes. Should. ** PTBR translation should have a lot less typos and inconsistencies. Also should. * Credits ** The credits are no longer a trap and can be exited by hitting cancel. *** Credits were harmed in the implementation of this feature. ** The credits now speed up if you hold accept as they get excited by your approval. ** A bunch of names were added to the credits. Thanks for being rad! * Cutscenes ** World portals no longer shift out of the visible spectrum. Upcoming * Language ** FRFR translation will be released next. ** ESMX is still being worked on. ** RU is still being worked on. * New Content ** Tower Floor 0 will start active development on 12/27/2018. Patch 1.0.1 - Bug Fixes Galore Date: 24th December 2018 '' '''Global' * Chapter 2 Released ** The Tower is now playable. * OST Released ** This has been fixed and can now be downloaded as DLC. * Pushing Objects ** Pushable objects no longer cause a softlock. ** Pushable objects can no longer be walked into from the side. The Tower * Bugs ** You can no longer move while talking on Floor 2. Animus * Bugs ** Entering Animus after beating The Tower should no longer have a broken camera. ** Animus can now be entered again after finishing it without causing a softlock. Language * Brazilian Portuguese ** PT-BR has now been released. ** If you find any issues with the translation please let us know. ** PT-BR can now be selected via the controller. Beta Patch 1.20 - The Big One Date: 10th April 2018 New Content * Multiple new worlds to explore. * Tons of new endings based on your choices and path. * New music to jam to during your adventure. * Even more advanced sadness. Languages * Brazilian Portuguese has had a major rework. * Russian has had a major rework. * Classical French is now available. * Spanish (Mexico) is now available. Performance * Major overhaul of the Audio system cutting CPU needs by 65% * Major overhaul of the Draw system cutting CPU needs by 30% Secrets * Good luck! Patch 1.16 - Performance and Secrets Date: 21st October 2017 Performance * Massive performance update. * Faster collision checking. * Ordered and separated texture pages. * Better performance for all graphics. Languages * Minor Russian language fixes. Secrets * Good luck! Patch 1.15.1 Date: 31st August 2017 * Fixed a major issue that negatively impacted a number of endings for the Demo. Patch 1.15 - Russian Language Added! Date: 30th August 2017 Languages * Russian language has been added! * The main menu is now displayed in your language of choice. Controller Support * There is now a menu to select controllers instead of mouse and keyboard. * The left joystick can now be used to move and control actions. * Combat when using a controller has been improved. Bug Fixes * The dresser now asks if you want to wear your sweater in select environments. * Gizmo now properly disappears after being spoken to. * The game no longer closes after the end. Patch 1.14 - Controller Support Date: 7th July 2017 Controller Support * Heartbound can now be played with any gamepad recognized by your computer. New Content * Combat mini-games have been updated with new instructional graphics. * Combat mini-game objectives change when using a controller. * Additional secrets have been added to the world. * The final cutscene now changes to more correctly match your playstyle. * Save points now explain that your progress has been saved. * Health is now restored before every encounter. Bug Fixes * The same eye will no longer be chosen multiple times in a row on the Pattern Minigame. * Dying during the first encounter and then starting the second encounter without saving no longer immediately ends the second encounter. * Playing through the entire game without saving and then dying on the final encounter no longer places you outside of the collision in your room. * Numerous PT-BR language updates. Demo v1.13 Released | PT-BR! Date: 25th June 2017 New Content * A few cutscenes have additional effects. * There is now a PT-BR translation for the entire Demo! Beta v1.12 Released! Date: 17th June 2017 Fixed Issues * Going back to your room now requires you to first save the game. ** This was causing serious file corruption issues. * It is no longer possible to talk to two objects at the same time. * Losing in combat now loads your last save point. * Reduced CPU costs for the entire dialog system. * Screenshake will no longer slowly slide combat off the screen. * A duplicate Binder has been removed from the Library. * Binder will now always show up in the Library. * Pods no longer crash the game if you lose during their mini-game. * Eyes no longer crash the game if you double click them. * The game no longer crashes after the final scene. * A file with developer credits is now included with the Beta. * Minor dialog fixes and edits. New Content * The ARG has been extended with additional pages. * A bunch of secrets have been added. Upcoming Changes * We are working on the PT-BR Translation. Beta v1.1 Released! Date: 15th June 2017 * Launched updated Beta.